


Day 2 - Cuddling somewhere

by elessar_undomiel



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Johnlock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elessar_undomiel/pseuds/elessar_undomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He didn’t believe in God, in life after death, in paradise or hell… and yet, if heaven exited, it had to be quite like this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2 - Cuddling somewhere

John couldn’t believe it. It wasn’t the first time, still Sherlock snuggling up to his chest and nuzzling his neck was so absurd he still found it hard to accept it. Not that he minded, he thought, slowly caressing his lover’s side and placing a gentle kiss in his ruffled dark mane. He felt Sherlock’s smile against his neck and long, thin fingers intertwining with his own.

Sherlock kissed the crook of his neck and inhaled his sweet and sour scent, hearing John’s heartbeat in sync with his own.

They were sitting on the floor, since the couch was a bit too small for them to be comfortable, pretending to watch the telly. John’s back was resting against the sofa, which had been deprived of its cushions to make the floor more cosy, and Sherlock  was sitting between his legs with his back to the box and his arm around John’s waist. Chinese leftovers were abandoned on the table, beside a forgotten experiment on fingernails. Right now,the only fingernails Sherlock could think about were the ones that were ever so gently brushing his side.

He didn’t believe in God, in life after death, in paradise or hell… and yet, if heaven exited, it had to be quite like this.


End file.
